In transportation services, a safe driving education for drivers is provided by a safety management officer as part of the services, and educational effects can be enhanced by visualizing an actual driving state of a driver effectively. In order to ensure safety in the transportation services, preferably, a vehicle travels stably within a lane (traveling lane) that is created by sectioning a road with lane markings.
With respect to a visualization of a driving state, a technology that obtains a driving state or a road geometry on the basis of an image captured from a vehicle is known (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 to 3). Further, a technology that displays, according to an image captured of a moving sign, a trajectory of a change in the position of the sign is also known (see, for example, Patent Document 4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-199328
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-117811
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-6576
Patent Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 61-281910